The End Of My Life
by RyuELF13
Summary: Donghae dan Ginger, kucing kesayangannya telah hidup bersama sejak lahir. Kini hidup Ginger terancam. Apa yang akan Donghae lakukan? Rate M untuk jaga-jaga


**The End of My Life**

 **Cast:**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **Kang Jaesuk**

 **Genre:**

 **I dont know. Maybe gore? tragedy? angst?**

Hiruk-pikuk kota Seoul menjadi pemandangan lazimku tiap hari. Mobil-mobil, bus, sepeda motor dan kendaraan lain terlihat bagaikan serangga dari lantai 10 apartemen tempat aku tinggal, berwarna-warni, bergerak merayap, berlomba-lomba saling mendahului, seolah berusaha kabur dari dunia yang bagaikan bom waktu.

Aku duduk di sini, di atas kursi kayu di sebuah apartemen sederhana di wilayah Hongdae. Bersantai menikmati Sabtu pagi ditemani segelas susu dan _sandwich_ buatanku sendiri, serta Ginger, kucing orange kesayanganku yang sedang asyik menyantap tuna kalengannya dengan lahap.

Melirik jam dinding, baru jam 9. Masih terlalu pagi untuk keluar jadi aku hanya meneruskan acara bersantaiku sembari menunggu waktu berjalan. Ginger sudah menyelesaikan tunanya dan sekarang dia melompat ke pangkuanku yang hanya diam dan mengelus bulunya lembut.

Kulirik kembali jam dinding, jam 10 rupanya. Aku bangkit dari kursi, setelah sebelumnya sempat meletakkan Ginger yang masih lelap ke kasurnya. Kukenakan jaket tipisku lalu keluar setelah memastikan kunci pintu otomatisku bekerja.

Menyusuri jalanan Hongdae, musisi-musisi lokal mulai bersiap-siap untuk konser kecil mereka malam nanti, begitupun kedai-kedai soju dan makanan ringan yang mulai mempersiapkan kedai mereka. Para mahasiswa Universitas Hongik pun mulai sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Aku tetap meneruskan langkahku tanpa mempedulikan mereka semua yang sudah pasti tidak mempedulikanku.

Aku terus melangkah ringan menuju klinik psikiatri kecil yang terselip di lantai bawah salah satu gedung. Setelah membunyikan lonceng di depan pintu, aku masuk. Disana duduk dr. Kang Jaesuk, seorang psikiater berusia 40-an yang tersenyum ramah kearahku. Cih! Aku selalu membenci senyuman manisnya itu.

"Baiklah, Lee Donghae-ssi, rupanya kali ini kau datang tepat pada jadwal." Bahkan sapaannya terasa menyebalkan bagiku.

"Well, aku tidak mau kau mendatangi apartemenku seperti bulan lalu. Itu menyebalkan." Jawabku sekenanya. Cih! Dia tersenyum lagi.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya privasimu jauh lebih penting dari apapun. Kemari dan duduklah." Aku mendudukkan diriku di kursi tepat di hadapannya.

"Jadi, Donghae-ssi, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" Aku memutar mata malas. Pertanyaan yang sama.

"Ayolah, dokter. Jawabanku akan tetap sama jadi ayo buat konsultasi kali ini tidak membosankan." Jujur aku malas mengulang jawabanku tiap bulan.

Dokter itu terkekeh pelan. Melepas kacamatanya, memperbaiki duduknya kemudian mencondongkan wajahnya mendekati wajahku. Menatap mataku dalam dengan wajah serius yang membuatku risih.

"Baiklah. Karena kurasa konsultasi 10 tahun kita tidak merubah apapun, aku akan langsung menanyakannya saja." Tatapan matanya serius dan tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Seolah mengintimidasi. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi, Donghae-ssi, kau ingat apa yang terjadi 10 tahun lalu? Saat itu kau baru 9 tahun. Ibumu berselingkuh, ayahmu mengetahuinya hingga mereka bertengkar hebat. Pertengkaran mereka mengganggumu hingga kau mendorong mereka satu persatu dari lantai 10 apartemen tempat kalian tinggal setelah sebelumnya membunuh mereka dengan pisau cutter. Benar?" pertanyaannya membuatku terdiam sejenak.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang bukan aku yang melakukannya. Ginger yang membunuh mereka." Kilahku. Dr. Jaesuk kembali terkekeh pelan. Kemudian kembali menfokuskan pandangannya padaku.

"Ayolah, Donghae-ssi, berhenti menyalahkan kucingmu yang tak berdosa itu. Alasan bocah itu seharusnya sudah tidak kau pakai lagi." Ucapannya seperti meremehkanku.

"Mereka pantas mendapatkannya." Ucapku santai membuat dia membelalakkan matanya bingung. "Bertahun-tahun mereka meninggalkanku sendirian di apartemen busuk itu dan hanya pulang beberapa bulan sekali hanya untuk bertengkar. Percayalah, dokter, mereka bukan orang baik yang tidak pantas mati. Mereka hanya sepasang makhluk egois yang meninggalkan bocah yang seharusnya belum bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri tanpa pengasuh. Dan mereka hanya pulang untuk bertengkar, membuat apartemen yang sudah kujaga serapi mungkin berantakan dan merusak suasanya tenang yang biasa kunikmati bersama Ginger. Jadi untuk apa mereka hidup?" ucapku tanpa emosi masih dengan mata kami yang bertatapan.

Beberapa saat sunyi menyelimuti kami berdua yang terus terdiam, hanya sesekali berkedip. Sebelum kemudian suara dr. Jaesuk memecah kesunyian dan mengalihkan pandangan dari mataku ke buku catatannya, menulis sesuatu.

"Baiklah, Donghae-ssi. Kurasa sesi kita hari ini cukup. Kuharap kau datang tepat jadwal lagi bulan depan. Dan pastikan untuk memakan obatmu. Dan juga ingat untuk tidak menumpuk plastik bekas." Pesannya.

Aku tidak menjawab dan hanya melangkah keluar ruangan dan kembali berjalan menuju apartemenku.

Sampai di apartemen, aku langsung merebahkan diriku. Ginger ikut naik ke ranjangku dan berbaring tepat disampingku. Konsultasi hari ini, meskipun singkat, cukup melelahkan bagiku. Aku merubah posisi menjadi miring menghadap Ginger. Matanya yang hitam sekelam malam menatapku.

"Ginger!" Miaw! Ginger menjawab panggilanku yang membuatku terkekeh.

"Ginger, kau akan tetap bersamaku, kan? Aku tau kau sudah tua. Kita lahir bersama jadi aku harap kita bisa mati bersama." Miaw! Aku tersenyum lalu mendekap Ginger erat.

Aku dan Ginger lahir bersama 19 tahun lalu. Kami teman sejati. Bahkan saat aku menghuni rumah sakit jiwa karena 'diduga' depresi atas kematian orang tuaku, Ginger ada bersamaku. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa dia. Secara ajaib Ginger terus menemaniku selama 19 tahun ini. Dia sudah mulai menua. Dia jadi lebih sering bermalas-malasan, bahkan matanya pun sudah mulai rabun. Aku takut dia meninggalkanku duluan.

Ginger mulai tertidur di pelukanku. Terlihat dari jendela kaca di samping tempat tidurku matahari mulai terbenam. Lampu-lampu jalanan terlihat bersinar terang menggantikan cahaya matahari. Aku mulai mengantuk. Aku tertidur dengan memimpikan dua orang egois yang sudah kukirim ke akhirat 10 tahun lalu.

Dalam mimpiku mereka mereka merebut Ginger dari pelukanku. Mereka bilang anak sepertiku tidak pantas memiliki sesuatu yang menemaninya. Mereka bilang anak sepertiku harus menderita hidup sendirian selamanya, tanpa seseorang atau sesuatu apa pun disampingnya. Tanpa teman, tanpa kerabat. Bahkan aku melihat dr. Jaesuk berada dipihak mereka. Meninggalkanku yang menangis menatap punggung mereka yang terus menjauh dari pandanganku. Aku terus menangis. Sungguh, aku tidak mau sendirian. Aku tidak mau hidup tanpa Ginger.

Aku terbangun dengan wajah dipenuhi air mata. Kulihat jendela rupanya sinar matahari telah bersinar cerah. Aku bangun meninggalkan Ginger yang masih terlelap melingkar di kasurku menuju kamar mandi.

Selesai mandi, aku membuat sarapan untukku dan Ginger seperti biasa. Omelet ramyun untukku dan nasi tuna untuk Ginger. Aku menghampiri Ginger yang masih tidur dengan tenang setelah menyelesaikan kegiatan memasakku. Aku mengelus bulunya lembut.

"Ginger, ayo sarapan." Panggilku lembut. Ginger membuka matanya pelan kemudian bangkit dan berjalan pelan ke pahaku. Miaw! Diletakkannya kepalanya di pahaku. Bisa kurasakan nafasnya memburu. Kupindahkan tanganku ke dadanya, detak jantungnya bergemuruh tidak beraturan. Oh tidak! Apa yang terjadi pada Ginger? Pikiranku dipenuhi rasa takut yang luar biasa.

Kuangkat Ginger cepat ke gendonganku kemudian sekuat tenaga aku berlari ke klinik hewan yang berjarak satu blok dari apartemenku.

Aku melangkah lemas memasuki apartemen dengan Ginger yang terlelap lemah dalam gendonganku. Dokter hewan yang tadi kutemui mengatakan umur Ginger mungkin tak lama lagi. Penyakit arthritis yang sudah 5 tahun dideritanya telah mengganas dan sekarang dia lumpuh. Tadi pagi adalah langkah kakinya yang terakhir. Kini dia bahkan sudah kesulitan berdiri.

Tubuhku merosot dengan punggungku tersandar pada tembok. Aku menangis terisak. Kudekap erat tubuh kucing kesayanganku yang hanya diam tak bisa bergerak. Omelet dan nasi tuna yang tadi pagi kumasak masih utuh. Baik Ginger maupun aku tak mampu memakannya. Kurasakan kepala Ginger menggeliat pelan, minta diturunkan.

Aku menurunkannya ke kasur kecil tempat Ginger biasa tidur. Tubuhnya tergeletak lemah tanpa bisa menggerakkan kakinya sedikitpun. Matanya berair. Gingerku hanya mampu menggerakkan lehernya sedikit. Matanya membuka dan menutup sayu. Dia bahkan tidak bisa fokus menatapku dengan kondisinya itu. Mengerjap pelan menunggu ajal yang bisa melepas rasa sakitnya.

Aku tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Kuambil pisau cutter yang sudah kusimpan sejak 10 tahun lalu dan kubersihkan tiap hari. Ya, pisau cutter yang sama dengan yang kugunakan untuk membunuh sepasang manusia egois itu 10 tahun lalu. Dan kini akan kugunakan untuk hal baik, membebaskan Ginger dari rasa sakitnya.

Ginger menatapku yang mengacungkan pisau cutter ketubuhnya pasrah. Matanya menatapku seolah berkata 'Lakukanlah! Aku tidak sanggup menahan sakitnya, Donghae-ah.'. air mataku makin deras saat kuarahkan pisau cutter itu ke lehernya, langsung memutus urat nadinya. Ginger menggelepar sebentar kemudian menutup matanya untuk selamanya. Darahnya berceceran ditanganku dan bahkan terciprat hingga ke wajahku yang penuh air mata.

Aku menangis, menenggelamkan kepalaku dalam kedua lututku. Ginger telah meninggalkanku, sama seperti dua orang yang mengatasnamakan diri sebagai orang tuaku itu. Dr. Jaesuk tidak pernah menyukaiku, sejak awal. Kini aku sendirian.

Aku tak sanggup sendirian. Kuangkat mayat Ginger ke dekapanku. Tangan kananku yang masih memegang pisau cutter kuarahkan pelan ke leherku, kugores dalam, memotong nadiku juga, sama seperti Ginger. Dalam sekarat, tubuhku kejang-kejang hingga ambruk. Ginger terus kudekap. Sampai akhirnya pandanganku mengabur, nafasku sesak, dan semuanya terasa gelap dengan nafasku yang terputus dan jantungku berhenti berdetak.

 **The end**

Hai! Setelah sekian lama saya comeback nih dengan ff yang agak lebih panjang dari biasanya hehe. Btw, adakah yang kenal saya?

FYI, ff ini awalnya cerpen yang saya buat untuk dikirim ke project yang digelar oleh salah satu penerbitan, but i failed kkk. Jadi saya publish kesini daripada nganggur.

Last, saya harap yang mau baca mau juga review...

Sekian dan terimakasih.


End file.
